dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
Re Nah, it doesn't sound mean, it's still mean IC, but I personally don't mind. :P So, yeah, they could totally have history, if you'd like, and for the record Arabelle doesn't hide her sexuality at all, she wouldn't care about who knows. :) Anyways, maybe here? RE:Rps My day at work today will consist of entering waivers into the database so right now, no I don't think I'm busy. :P Anyone you wanna do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:50, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :She's turning him down? :P We can start with that since it'll be quick (or at least that's what I'm guessing?). And I'll post with Noelle/Charity. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:57, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I can when I get home, which won't be til late tonight. But I shouldn't at work. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Boxes I don't think you necessarily have to? The contents of the box aren't dependent upon scores. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:34, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Lol, no, that's fine. You can find a spot and post. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:37, May 20, 2016 (UTC) The Box We could do that. I don't think Jenelle would try to help her though, but I guess we'll see. :P I'll post after the next person does, I guess. I mean, you both post super quick, so I don't know if I'll be able to slip in there to post, but I'll try. So what is it really? Why do you not want Emily/Bradley to go? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :I know all that. I just wasn't sure why you didn't want them to go the ball together. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:10, May 20, 2016 (UTC) i found a way to work in my thomas jab :P O.o Do I need to sic my firstie on your class? :P (Bond, you don't even understand! I think there's a disease that only effects first years and they contract it as soon as they walk into DADA, and then they lose it over the first summer. Thomas Bagman, of course, forgot to let it go.) 20:12, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Soooo The Yule Ball. I don't know if you want to RP Noelle/Arabelle there or not, but I'm cool with either. I guess just let me know what you feel like doing, and I'll follow along with it. Another thing, would we start at the Entrance Hall and transition over or just skip straight to the Yule Ball page? :D Teachers And have one of my characters deal with their emotions in a remotely healthy way? I could never XD (But I wouldn't object, if you want to :P) 14:00, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I thought maybe Christmas would be a good time to introduce Noelle to her nephew. We could do a family xmas RP for the Bagmans (Thomas and Faith will come home, even if Mark and Melinda are at the ball), and a Black family xmas RP (we have so many families xD). Faith can invite Elle to Christmas, since Aydan's at the Ball, if you want. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:16, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:RP Sometime Yeah definitely. We can rp whenever. If you want they can help each other with the clue? Rafe wouldn't mind considering they are from the same school and wants the glory to fall to Beauxbaton anyways. 16:34, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh Gosh... Great. xD Yeah, I'd love to! If Melinda even insults him in the slightest though, Mark will leave, I don't think he's in the mood to be insulted, he just wants to have a good time, so. :P :Kind of? I mean, Melinda is the kind of person I wouldn't get along with at all, because I don't like being pushed and I don't like super nosy people and I don't like people who think they can get away with everything and get everything they want...and I feel like Melinda is that person? If I'm not wrong, she's better with it, or at least some of that, as in she has improvements, and that's good... But, I see her as somebody who thinks she has more power than she has and therefore she has the ability to have that much power if she believes she can? I don't know. : RPs Unless you wanted to RP Thomas/Elle, or Faith/Elle, or Faith/Ash.... we can call that good...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:40, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Well, she doesn't share in front of everyone. :P Also, it's been awhile since I've done anything IC with her work so there's not much to report other than re-working Maggie. I'll start Noelle/Renee. I figured Renee would invite her over for Xmas, so I'll start it at Renee's place. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:45, May 23, 2016 (UTC) She's there for the ball, but I figured students could maybe leave and go see family even after? *shrug* This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:50, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: 2nd task Correct, the 2nd task is Week 7. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:00, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello :) Work was swamped yesterday. It was crazy. xD But I have today off, and other than a lunch date with a friend, I'm free all day! :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:14, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Anything else? Or have we covered all our RPs for the week? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:45, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Renee won't take the position. She doesn't want it, and OOC, I like her where she is. :P Carn's Francis Matthews was like... sort of on the case, and he was going to speak with Ferlen about it but Carn never started that RP. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:53, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll get on Carn. :P I posted in the Entrance Hall with Gwen/Henry. And I'll go start something up for Faith. The reason I probably haven't done much with that is I'm a bit stumped-- I'm not sure what her next step should be. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:55, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Benjamin So... Francis was going to follow up with Ferlen but it kinda slipped my mind xD We should RP them now if you're available "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 19:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Also as for Lil Bundles a feast would be nice I suppose "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 19:02, May 26, 2016 (UTC) The Ball Hey so... I'm really sorry things kinda escaped me this week. I just posted on Melinda/John "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:06, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah sure. We could do the Dungeon Hall if you want? No particular reason, just a Maurder's Map suggestion. 15:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Finally slowing down... Work was crazy this morning. xD Any RPs we want to do this week? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:36, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Those all sound good. Faith/Karith hasn't been done in awhile, either. So maybe that, too. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:52, May 31, 2016 (UTC) John/Melinda Hey so... I was talking with Ck the other day and the idea of John and Melinda becoming a thing for a short while came to mind. I don't know if Melinda would up for that, but John might ask her on a date to prove to himself that he's //not// crushing on his best friend :P "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:11, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Cool :P so... do you want me to post someplace? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:19, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :I posted on the Black Lake. I also posted on the Gwen RP since I saw that no one did anything with that... if you'd rather just leave it I'm cool with that "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Tomorrow Mal and Melinda for sure. And maybe Bradley/Emily if we get around to it. :P I really want to do some''thing with Thomas living at the castle, but that might have to wait for the end of the term. I'm also working tomorrow... so my posting might be a little more sporadic than it was today. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:59, June 1, 2016 (UTC) RE:The Ball Aikaterine Vassals died from cancer "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:06, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I'll find somewhere and start Mal/Melinda. Also, Faith has a date with Dakota, and will want to tell Elle about it/ask her to help get her ready. We don't have to do that one, but I thought it would be fun. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:19, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I LOVE that idea Especially now that she's an adult, she can totally go and visit Jaina... almost whenever she wants. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:02, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I probably won't be on tonight much, because I'm going to an end-of-the-year banquet. But I'll be around tomorrow! And I'll write if something strikes me. Maybe I'll go back and look at some of the old owls for inspiration. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:07, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I started an RP in my sandbox for Faith/Jaina, and turns out the banquet didn't run as long as I remember it going in past years. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Morning! :) Any RPs we want to do this week? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:51, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll start Bradley/Emily and I've also got an idea for Alden/Arthur that I'll start, too. It's been awhile since we've done Ferlen/Hope/the girls, or Ash/Charity? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:59, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Sounds perfect! :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Use of Fire spells Did you read the announcer GM post at the top of the page? Or was Noelle not listening? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:16, June 6, 2016 (UTC) For Melinda This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:20, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Re Definitely. :P I feel Jenelle is kind of moldy at the moment, at least pre-task, so I don't know what will happen, because I'm thinking maybe it's just with Aydan or maybe it will be better afterwards... Either way, I think we should totally roleplay them afterwards. :D RPs I posted here for Faith/Melinda. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Doubtful. Charity sticks to the hospital wing, and I can't see any reason for Bradley to tell her that Melinda was in detention. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:33, June 8, 2016 (UTC) For Emily This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:39, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Noelle I'm thinking probably more like the latter. :P In my head, she scratched her cornea. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:42, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rps Yeah, I did see you posted with Melinda. I figured we had enough RPs going on at the time that it could wait. :P I'm trying to come up with a suitable second detention now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:52, June 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: RP I'm up for it now, if you're not busy. :) Is the Dungeon Cupboard okay? For Emily This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:35, June 9, 2016 (UTC) For Tomorrow It's been awhile since we've done Ferlen/Hope/the girls. Regan's almost six... I feel like her first signs of magic might be soon. If we don't have anything else to do, Thomas and Willa have never interacted. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:09, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think the girls are too young that if Rose had her first signs before Regan, it wouldn't be that noticeable. If they were teenagers, it might be more of a blow (like a younger sister getting her period first. :P). But at this age? I doubt it would matter. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:34, June 10, 2016 (UTC) You could've fooled me. :P the way you phrased your owl you could've substituted magic for "getting her period." This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:44, June 10, 2016 (UTC) One of those bells that now and then rings Came across an article I thought might interest you. :) http://www.vox.com/2016/6/9/11890246/fandom-weird-critic-important Alex Jiskran 22:17, June 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: That was the plan. As for a funeral... I could probably put something together. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:17, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Scratch the funeral. Jaye would rather just say the ashes were scattered on the field OOC. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:45, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Teaching Problem I know I haven't been posting much this term, and that's because I've been focused on the tournament, and didn't anticipate being too busy to maintain a class. However... I think that you're projecting the issue a little too much. There's a lot of competition IC with other characters that I've seen for who gets the House Cup. It's mostly with the Quidditch Cup, but it is still there. And I think it would still be there IC, even if it's not discussed OOC. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:47, June 10, 2016 (UTC)